


Before Awakening

by marcish



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, i really dont know what to tag this oops, theres a blood mention a couple of times but thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcish/pseuds/marcish
Summary: A novelization of the Xenologue- Before Awakening from Fire Emblem Fates.This is to short to be considered "Novel" but what ever.Check out my Tumblr: marcish-does-stuff I post random shit and fanfics on there!! I also take requests and such!





	Before Awakening

It was mid-spring in the Ylisse countryside, flowers were blooming and birds were singing, and a group of strange people from a foreign land were hunting for invisible hogs. 

Chrom, Lissa, and their knight Frederick were doing a normal patrol around the southern boarder when a shining blue light appeared, and a woman with white hair and a man who appeared to be her butler stumbled out. The man and woman shared a few words before the woman pointed to a sign up ahead. 

Chrom and Frederick shared a look before he turned to his younger sister, “Lissa, you stay her with Frederick, I’ll go make sure those people are alright.” Lissa nodded at her brother in confirmation as he walked up behind the pair of silver-haired people. “Hey,” He said, with a slight bit of concern in his voice, “are you two alright?” He seemed to have shocked the young women, as she yelped and jumped back her butlers hand reached for the inside of his coat. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. You two look lost, do you need directions?”

The sound of metal clanking together signified Frederick had walked up behind the prince. “Milord, please advise caution, these people bear weapons and are wearing clothing not familiar to the Ylissian style.” 

Lissa, despite being told to stay back, decided to chime into the conversation, “Frederick, why do you have to be so afraid of everything. Maybeeeeeeee, they’re just travelers, that would explain the strange clothes.”

The white-haired woman who had been standing by decided to get some answers to the many, many, questions she had at the moment. “Wait hold on, who are you people, and where are we exactly?”

“Well,” Chrom started, “I guess it’s only polite to introduce ourselves. My name is Chrom. I am captain of the Shepherds. The little delicate one is Lissa, my younger sister.” At this remark, the young girl with golden pig tails rolled her eyes so far into the back of her head she saw black. “The overly worrisome one is Frederick, our knight. Might I ask your names?”

“Ah, I see. My name is Kamui, and this is Jakob. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Kamui, it is nice to meet you as well. What brings you to this area?”

“Uh, well, you see, the truth is, we are in pursuit of a group… of... Uh actually, have you seen anything strange lately? Anything such as invisible warriors? Maybe?”

“Wait, did you say, ‘invisible warriors’?” 

Frederick let out an audible gasp, “The haildom has been invaded!? Could it be from Plegia?”

Jakob nudged Kamui in the side and whispered into her ear, “Lady Kamui, we should exercise caution. We should try not to confuse or panic them. We don’t want to start more trouble than there already is.” 

“Shit, you’re right…” Kamui cursed under her breath, “Uh, wait! Did I say warriors? Oh, silly me, heh. I meant to say… Uh… Warthogs! Our prized partially-invisible warthogs have escaped!” 

“Oh gods…” Jakob mutter under his breath.

Chrom gave Kamui a weird look, “…Warthogs? Invisible ones?” 

“Yes! And they are the particularly dangerous type from our homeland, it would be a shame if they were to harm somebody. Um… We keep them as guard animals, but they can cause quite the ruckus if they are left to their devices.” 

“Exactly!” Jakob cut in, “They are extremely dangerous, and have been known to destroy towns and buildings and such.”

“It’s best to run away immediately if you see one,” Kamui stated calmly, “If you are too close, fight with everything you’ve got!”

Chrom looked slightly taken aback, “Aren’t these your beasts? Why would you want to bring harm to them?”

“I-it’s not important! It matters more that no one gets hurt in a rampage!”

“Um… Alright.” 

“Ahem,” Frederick butted in, “Your behavior is extremely suspicious, you are showing multiple signs of lying. What are you really up to? This… story seems extremely unlikely, at best. And did Jakob just refer to you as ‘Lady’? Would you like to explain to us why you have such a title?”

Jakob stood upright, directly in front of the tall knight, “How dare you accuse her of lying. My Lady Kamui is a princess. She deserves the utmost respect, especially from a knight like you.”

Lissa let out an excited gasp, “YOU”RE A PRINCESSS!”

“…Yes…?” Kamui sighed.

“Well then,” Chrom said, “That is… surprising. However, I find it fair to inform you that I am a prince.”

“You are? You don’t seem th-“Kamui was cut off by a loud scream in the distance. “Jakob, let’s go! It might be the warri- I mean warthogs!” 

Jakob sighed, “As you wish.”

“Wait!” Chrom yelled at the two as they started off in the direction of the yell, “We’re coming too! Lissa, Frederick, follow me!” 

The group ran down a path toward the direction of the yell. They came upon a small village, where a boy was attempting to run away from some warped purple figures. He appeared to have a large gash on his leg, and attempting to run wasn’t helping to stop the flow of blood. “Jakob! It is them! And that boy over there appears injured!” 

“Milady, leave everything to me, I will dispose of them.” 

Chrom and his group caught up with Kamui and Jakob. “Wait, Kamui! We’ll join you!” 

The girl turned to face the prince, “No, there’s no need for me to drag you three into our troubles.”

“No, no. It is our duty to protect this land. We can aid you.”

“…Alright. Let’s work together to end their rampage!” 

“Of course! Let’s go! Frederick, take Lissa and get her to that boy over there, he is in need of help.”

Frederick pulled Lissa onto the back of his horse and started off to a building where the boy had taken refuge. Chrom drew his weapon and lunged toward one of the strange warped figure that seemed oddly large for a warthog, but he wasn’t able to get a good look at it for when his sword slashed through the figure, it dissipated into smoke. 

Jakob ran forward to one of the figures in front of him, Kamui traveling close behind. Jakob threw his daggers at the figured, how dodged some but was hit by two. Kamui jumped forward and stabbed her sword throw the figures stomach, and drew back once it was nothing more than smoke. 

Frederick rode his horse in the direction of a figure blocking the bridge he needed to pass in order to get help to the young boy. He took his large axe and swung it at the top part of the figure that looked oddly human-shaped. It didn’t matter, though, for it had turned to smoke within seconds, and Frederick rode on. He reached the destroyed building and assisted Lissa as she hopped off and grabbed her staff. 

“Hey there,” she said she walked towards the boy. He was at least attempting to stop the blood from pouring from his leg. “I’m here to patch you up! I’ll fix your leg and have you walking again in no time!” She raised her staff into the air and watched as a blue light illuminated the area around the boy’s leg. The bleeding stopped for the most part, and the wound wasn’t as large as it was before. “Here, let me wrap it up for you, we don’t want you to be getting an infection now, do we?” The boy shook his head, which was covered by a cooking pot. Lissa took gauze and started to wrap it around the not-as-large wound, and tied it up. “Stay her while we go get rid of the rest of those… things… we’ll help you some more when we get back!” 

The boy nodded, “Th-thank you…” He muttered, his face was pale, Lissa assumed he must have lost a lot of blood.

“Of, course. Now don’t move, stay here, and don’t move your leg.” The boy just nodded. Lissa climbed back onto the back of Fredericks horse once again. They rode out of the crumbled building and saw that Chrom, Kamui, and Jakob has disposed of most the beast, except for one. 

Jakob was throwing knives, and Kamui was come in and stab the form before jumping back behind Jakob for protection. Chrom blocked an attack from the figure that made a sort of moaning noise. He pushed it back and sliced his sword through its shoulder, and watched as it turned to smoke. 

Kamui looked to Chrom, “Hoo, alright. I think that’s the rest of them.”

“Heh,” Chrom smiled, “I owe you one, Kamui. You and Jakob have our gratitude.”

“Oh, no no. We dragged you three into this mess. Think nothing of it. Truly, I’m sorry for putting you and your people in harm’s way. Speaking of such, Lissa, were you able to help that boy?”

“Yup!” Lissa said excitedly, “I stopped the bleeding and wrapped him up all nice and tight, I don’t think he will be walking too much anytime soon though…” 

“As long as he’s alright in the long run,” Chrom said as he mussed up Lissa’s hair.

“Unfortunately, we cannot promise this won’t happen again, but we will do everything in our power to prevent it,” Kamui said.

“Damn,” Chrom replied, “Things must be pretty rough back in your kingdom.” 

Frederick hmphed in thought, “If only we could offer you something that would aid you if this were to ever occur again… Hmm… Perhaps you would be interested in this?” Frederick held out his palm, offering a rock to Kamui and Jakob. Everyone, including Chrom and Lissa, looked at it with confusion. 

“Is… Are you giving me a pebble?” Kamui asked

“Yes, I collect them from milord and milady’s path so that they do not trip and harm themselves. I have a feeling deep inside of me that this will help you in your travels.”

“Um… Thanks… I’ll… be sure to find a way to use it…”

Jakob tapped Kamui on the shoulder, “Lady, I believe it would be wise if we were to start home.”

“Yes, you’re right. Chrom, Lissa, it was a pleasure meeting with you. You as well, Frederick.”

Chrom nodded, “You should come back and visit us sometime, if the chance ever arises. I’d like to learn more about your kingdom.”

“I’m sure we will meet again someday. Just hold fast to your belief of our meeting, and it should become reality.”

“I will, I look forward to the day that our paths will meet again.”

Kamui giggled and smiled, “Thanks, Chrom. I hope to spend more time together again as well.”

Kamui and Jakob walked toward the sliver of light, and walked through. The light vanished as they went in, and it was as if they had never been there at all. Chrom and Lissa turned their backs to where the light had been and started walking up a hill toward a tree in the middle of a flower covered field. 

Lissa turned to Chrom, “And there they go. They were pretty interesting people, weren’t they?” 

Chrom nodded, “Indeed. I have a feeling we might see them again sometime.”

“I was just thinking the same thing! Kamui was a very talented leader, you know. Even if I only saw a little bit of the battle, I was really impressed by the tactics I saw her and Jakob using.”

“Yes, the Shepherds could really benefit from someone as talented as her. I might be able to give orders, but I’m no tactician.” 

“Yeah, you’re much more brawn than brains.” 

Chrom glared at his sister, “I wouldn’t go that far…”

Frederick cleared his throat, “pardon me, milord, milady, but I think we should be getting on our way. We need to be making headway farther south before the sun falls.”

“Of course, let’s get go- Wait! Lissa! Look up ahead, there appears to be someone fallen by that tree!” 

“Huh?” She said, turning to look in the direction Chrom was pointing. “You’re right! What should we do?!”

“We need to make sure they are alright and offer our help! Come on!” Chrom and Lissa ran up the rest of the way to the hill and crouched down to look at the form. The man had snow white hair, even lighter than the two they had just met. He had a large dark purple coat on. Chrom put his hand in front of his face and felt that the man was breathing. “Hmm, well, he definitely isn’t dead. But why would he lay down here? I’ve never seen clothes like these before… Where could- “ 

Chrom was interrupted by his sister shaking his arm, “Chroooom... we have to do something!”

“Well, what do you propose we do?”

“I-I dunno!” Lissa gasped as the man on the ground grunted, and started to stir. His eyes started to open slip open. 

“Ah, I see you’re awake now.”

Lissa giggled, “Hey there…”

“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand.”


End file.
